NEED AND RELEVANCE TO AI/AN DIABETES PREVENTION AND MANAGEMENT As argued throughout this application, the Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Diabetes Translational Research (CAIANDTR) promises to bring together University of Colorado Denver (UCD) diabetes-related researchers in a manner heretofore unprecedented, with a clear mission in mind. The 4 Resource Cores (Engagement; Technology; Implementation, Dissemination, and Diffusion (IDD); and Sustainability) allow not only for the provision of services to the CAIANDTR Research Base but also for the development of common approaches and methods. The Administrative and National Resource Cores promise to further buttress the cohesiveness of CAIANDTR-related research. As we embark on the CAIANDTR activities, a clear need exists for promoting scientific exchange among ourselves and the greater UCD research community. Represented in the Research Base are very different skills and experiences-forums where we can learn from one another are critical. Too, we wish to bring others into CAIANDTR, be these diabetes-related researchers whose work is ready for T2 consideration, translational researchers whose work is applicable to diabetes prevention and management, or junior faculty in the process of acquiring their first independent funding. Not only do we need to share our skills and expertise with one another, but given the rapidly evolving nature of T2 approaches, a Monthly Seminar Series will increase the perspectives and skill sets of our Research Base. Finally, it will be ideal to structure events whereby CAIANDTR investigators and service providers for American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) populations can interact on a regular basis. We have structured the Enrichment Program to meet these needs, both by building on existing resources available within UCD and offering a CAIANDTR-specific monthly program. The latter seminar series will target the CAIANDTR Research Base and associated faculty, but will be open to anyone interested campus-wide. As CAIANDTR evolves, the Steering Committee, led by Drs. Manson and Hamman, will consider additional cost effective means by which we can increase the knowledge base and visibility of diabetes-related translational research?especially as it pertains to AI/AN populations, both at UCD and nationally.